Longest, Hardest, Greatest Day
by dragontranslator
Summary: A day in Ash Ketchum's life.


_**Longest Day**_

Ash Ketchum knelt in front of his wife of a year. He heard her snort in amusement, but he did not care. Ever since she told him months ago, he had done this. And even if she was a big around as a Wailord, her words, not his, he continued to do this. It was tradition. And it connected him more to the treasure she nurtured and guarded. He placed his ear upon her belly, smiling in complete wonderment and joy as little bumps tickled him. He closed his eyes, encircling her waist with his arms and feeling her place her hands upon his forearms.

_I love you and I'll protect you. Always. I can't wait until I meet you. _

Ash knew his thoughts would not be heard by the babe nestled safe and content. Yet Ash could still feel the love thrum through his heart and knew the baby felt that. He had no evidence of this fact, but he knew his love and her love reached their child.

He felt her jerk. A hiss escaped her lips as a spectacular kick thumped his ear. Ash looked up. He surged to his feet. Her face scrunched in pain. She doubled over, hands clasping her belly.

"What?" Ash asked, frighten. "What's wrong?"

"I think it's time," was the whispered replied.

Ash paled as the blood in his face rocketed down his body. His heart slammed onto his ankles. He turned, absentmindedly grabbing the bag sitting next to Pikachu and Marill. He looked back at Misty. "What do I do?" he asked.

"Get me to the hospital or you'll meet my mallet again," was the growled reply, Her face relaxed somewhat and her gaze fell upon the Xtransceiver Iris gave her two years ago.

Ash paled more. He turned, hurrying out the door of the kitchen. He heard a loud grunt then her voice carrying down the hall.

"Ash Ketchum! You're supposed to be taking me! Not running off without me!"

_**Hardest Day**_

Ash gulped. The nurse gently placed the blanketed bundle in his shaking arms. She smiled warmly, patting his shoulder.

"Congratulations, Daddy," she whispered before moving away.

Ash did not hear her. He stared down in silence, amazed at what he was holding. At who he was holding. Nine months. Nine months ago Misty had said she was pregnant. Even then, as excited as he was, it was still an intangible concept. He could not see the baby. He could not feel the baby. Then the visit to the doctor when the baby had grown enough a picture could be taken. And then when he heard the baby's heartbeat, strong and sure and reassuring in his ears. Now, the baby was there. Was in his arms. He ran his knuckle along a soft cheek. He felt tears fill his eyes and slowly leak over, but he did not care. He turned, staring through cloudy eyes at Misty. She smiled. He smiled, his tears curling under his chin and down his neck. He looked back down, blinking so he could see clearly.

_I will hold you and love you and protect you. I vow that._

_**Greatest Day**_

"Pika."

"Marill."

Ash looked over smiling at Pikachu and Marill as they looked down into the bassinet and whispered in awe. Ash looked down too. His eyes still clouded in tears and it had been hours since the delivery room. Ash knew he would not stop tearing up for a long while. He looked over at the bed beside him, his smile turning warm. Misty, exhausted, slept peacefully. Ash felt love rush through him. This was it. This was his world. He looked down, running a fingertip gently through a small ruff of black hair.

"Pikapi?"

Ash looked up. Pikachu jumped to his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek.

"Pikachu," his starter began whispering. "Pi pika pikachu." Pikachu pointed down then tapped himself.

Ash smiled, understanding what Pikachu was saying. He reached up with his free hand, scratching Pikachu's ear. Marill maneuvered around and jumped to Ash's other shoulder. She tapped herself, her tail twitching.

"Mar marill rill rill," she whispered.

Ash's smile widen. "Thank you," he whispered. "Misty and I know you'll protect him." He looked back down, continuing to run his fingertip through black hair. "There's so much I want to do for him," he whispered. "So much I want to tell him. So much I want to teach."

"We have a lifetime to do that, my love," he heard.

He looked over, not surprised to find Misty awake. She did have a sixth sense about things and likely heard Pikachu and Marill. She smiled. He smiled. He looked back down.

"It's been the longest, hardest day, " he whispered. "But also the greatest day. I can't believe you're finally here. I will love and protect you, my everything, my son."

"We all will," Misty whispered.


End file.
